


Don't Listen To A Word I Say

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Who cared that it looked like Virgil didn’t have a soulmate who wrote to him? He had Logan, and that was enough.Written for my lovely QPP Daniel for Yule!! (this is super late ahhhhh)





	Don't Listen To A Word I Say

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year and late Yule, Daniel! My wonderful QPP, I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting, but I hope you like this, Danny!!!

Virgil sighed and bashed his head against his desk, sick and tired of all life already, and it was only 9 in the morning. His classmates were all horrible and he wanted to just  _ leave _ . 

 

“So, your soulmate wrote back yesterday?” one of the popular girls squealed at her friend. Virgil gritted his teeth and tuned them out. He knew what was coming next. 

 

“Yeah! So I’m not the last one in the class! That’s…” and then she trailed off. Virgil didn’t need to look up to know that both girls were staring at him. He didn’t mind, really. He was happy. No one needed to know. 

 

_ Virgil? Are you alright?  _ Logan’s soft voice rang through his skull.  _ You sound… distressed.  _

 

**_Oh, it’s nothing L,_ ** Virgil shot back,  **_Just my usual shitty classmates thinking I’m a freak._ ** Logan made a concerned noise.  **_L, I’m fine, it’s not like I’ve never dealt with this crap before._ **

 

_ The fact that you think that this behaviour from your classmates is normal disturbs me,  _ Logan replied, tone dripping with sarcasm and undercurrents of concern. Virgil grunted, accidentally out loud, and flipped off all his classmates who had turned around to stare at him. 

 

**_I know, L. Only 1 more year. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?_ ** Virgil didn’t even wait for a response, simply blocking Logan from his thoughts in order to concentrate on the start of his calculus lesson. He always felt guilty blocking his soulmate like that, but what else could he do? 

 

Everyone thought Virgil didn’t have a soulmate. They couldn’t be more wrong; he did, just not in the conventional sense. See, Logan and Virgil couldn’t see each other’s handwriting on their skin. Logan had no idea why, Virgil had no idea why; all they knew was that this was the way it was. They could, however, hear each other’s thoughts. Virgil didn’t mind how different they were. He liked it. It felt… right, for him and Logan. 

 

Who cared if Virgil was mercilessly outcasted because everyone thought he had no soulmate? What if Logan obviously lied about having friends? What if both boys cried to each other every other night over how cruel the world was? Who cared? They had each other.

* * *

 

“Storm, Virgil?” his new professor called, looking up from his clipboard. Virgil internally snorted. His new professor for his first class of college was so old-school; it was adorable. 

 

“Here, Professor,” Virgil drawled, firing off a two-fingered salute. The professor glanced around for a few minutes, his brown eyes lighting up when they finally land on Virgil. 

 

“Ah! Mr. Storm! Thank you!” The Professor scribbled down a couple notes and continued on with roll, and Virgil relaxed against the table in front of him. He hated attention on him. 

 

_ Virgil? Are you quite alright? Your anxiety spiked for a moment,  _ Logan called. Virgil rested his chin in his arms and sent back,  **_Just first-day roll call. Nothing too bad._ **

 

_ Ah. I am glad.  _ Logan’s voice was tinged with relief, and Virgil cracked a smile. Logan always had that effect on him. Patton always teased him about how he was obviously in love but didn’t have a soulmate, but Virgil had to agree with him on half of that statement. He was certainly in love. 

 

The professor finished roll and spun around to face the whiteboard, already jotting down the word PSYCHOLOGY in big, bold, neat letters. Virgil sighed, pulled out his notebook, and began to write, determined to not let his bad study habits come back to bite him this year. 

 

“Now, we’ll be studying the work of all of these famous psychologists,” the professor announced, jotting names down on the board. Virgil saw the name of a certain German psychologist and mentally groaned. 

 

_ Ugh, Freud. The man can fight me,  _ Logan thought. Virgil frowned. Wait a minute… 

 

**_Logan? Are you currently in a psychology class?_ ** Virgil asked. A pause, and then Logan cautiously replied,  _ Yes. What of it?  _

 

**_Because I too am in a psychology class writing down notes about the bastard known as Sigmund Freud. Is the professor wearing a cream sweater and a pink tie?_ ** _ … Yes.  _ **_… Oh my stars, we’re in the same class._ **

 

Virgil started looking around frantically. His soulmate was in this very room. He was about to meet his soulmate. 

 

He noticed another boy looking around, blue eyes flashing behind his thick-rimmed black glasses. Their eyes locked, and Virgil felt his heart speed up to ludicrous speeds in his chest. This, he knew, was Logan. This was his soulmate. 

 

_ Virgil? Are you, perhaps, wearing a black hoodie with purple flannel patches and wearing eyeliner like a raccoon?  _ Logan asked, tentatively. 

 

**_Yeah, and are you wearing a black shirt, a blue sweater vest, a blue tie, and glasses, like a nerd?_ ** Virgil asked back. 

 

_ Yes I am,  _ Logan answered slowly, a smile splitting across Nerd Boy’s face as he answered. Virgil giggled slightly in return, a big smile so unlike him lighting up his face. There was Logan, in the flesh, just as nerdy and perfect as he’d always imagined him to be. 

 

“Mr. Storm? Mr. Sinclair? Are you quite alright?” Virgil snapped back to reality at his professor’s call, breaking eye contact with Logan. 

 

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Virgil drawled, his smile still refusing to leave his face. After class, he determined. After class, he could talk to Logan face-to-face for the first time. After class, he could finally kiss his soulmate. 

 

For now, though, he had to pay attention to his professor drone on and on about the different milestones of psychology and the important people who had brought those about. It would be worth it, though. Logan would always be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it~ Happy New Year, everyone!!


End file.
